


make your fingers soft and light

by completist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu Valentine's Exchange 2021, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completist/pseuds/completist
Summary: Ushijima holds his hand the whole day—as they watch the rest of the training, as Ushijima drives him home after. And Tobio wonders if home could be as simple as holding someone and being held in return.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: Haikyuu!! Valentine Exchange





	make your fingers soft and light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knoxoursavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/gifts).



> written as part of HQ Valentine's Exchange 2021 for Lauren!! 
> 
> the prompts i chose to combine are:  
> (1) one of the characters calming the other down & comforting them  
> (2) patching up or taking care of an injury  
> (5) holding hands
> 
> Hope u like this, ma'am!! [also full disclosure the title is supposed to be: make your fingers soft and light (let your body be the velvet of the night) but i resisted the urge to do a long title hahaha!]

He remembers watching Japan’s National Team when he just got drafted by the Schweiden Adlers. Tobio knows that Ushijima has played for the National Team before, back when they were still in high school. But watching him on that court, feet digging in before he springs to a high jump, seeing and hearing the ball hit the other side of the court in one quick swing of his arm…

 _Beautiful,_ Tobio thinks, _riveting._

And then he plays with him on the world stage with the National Team, and then some more in the V.League with the Adlers. Tobio knows how to set to and for Ushijima, feels the ease of it every time the ball touches his fingertips before he sends it flying to him. He knows how it feels to jump beside him, how to line his body along with Ushijima’s for a well-timed block.

Familiar he is with him, like the well-thumbed photo album he always carries wherever volleyball takes him, like the first volleyball he held in his hand when he was still a baby.

When the new players who will represent the National Team for the 2021 Olympics were announced, Tobio knew that it is another chance to play with Ushijima, to be close to him on a stage they both continue to work hard to stay on—for just a little longer, for one more game. Even when they both play for different professional teams now, different international leagues, Tobio still shivers when they first lined up in front of their coach and athletic trainer, when he realizes exactly who he’s going to set for, when he looks to his left and sees Ushijima, then to his right where Hinata is shining as bright as the sun.

Training is going to be hard, but it's also going to be fun; his body will ache again in places new and old.

Training is going to be every second of what Tobio used to dream of as a child.

*

*

*

Tobio feels like adrenaline is going to spill from his fingertips every time he sets the ball and one of the National Team's spikers hit it with everything they have. It's fulfilling, he thinks. A feeling of being in the right place at the right time, a fleeting moment that lasts more than a second in his mind and heart. He wonders if grandpa is smiling down at him and Miwa—proud of who they are, of what they have achieved.

The Olympics is still far away. But Tobio can feel the changes in him already, and the other players around him too. They all continue to improve—transforming old habits into better ones. Training their bodies to endure more—refining old techniques, and learning new ones.

When Hinata, on the other side of the court in today's training, gives an emergency set to Bokuto, Tobio doesn't even have to look at Ushijima to confirm. Together, side by side, they blocked the ball— earning a point to their team.

His feet haven't landed yet when he feels it. And Tobio immediately pulls his hand to his chest to avoid his landing from jostling it. Worry surges through him at the thought of an injury and the team's cheering cuts off at the sight of him holding his hand and frowning at it.

And then Ushijima is beside him, huge hands cradling his. "May I see?"

Tobio shivers. _It's not too serious,_ he wants to say, but Ushijima's touch is electrifying, lighting up the spaces where he holds Tobio. The beating of his heart is loud, much too loud after only playing for less than thirty minutes, and Tobio wonders if Ushijima can hear it, can see the quick-beating of the pulse on his wrist.

 _It doesn't hurt now,_ Tobio wants to say, but he nods instead. And then Ushijima is slowly unraveling his fists, gently, slowly— like he's opening a gift.

And Tobio stands there, breath caught in his lungs, throat tight. Ushijima's hand is far from soft, hardened as they are by years of playing volleyball, but his touches are careful, _soft,_ and Tobio thinks it's the only thing anchoring him in place as his knees grow weak, mind racing at the consequences of even one injury, never mind the extent of it.

"Let's patch you up," Ushijima says, and Tobio merely nods. He's aware that Hinata is standing on his toes to look over from the other side of the court, asking if he's okay while complaining and whining that he better not bail out of the game because _“it won’t count if you’re not here bakayama!”_

Another hand enters his field of vision— Hoshiumi's, he recognizes— extending a roll of tape to Ushijima who accepts it with a mumbled: _"Thank you, Kourai."_

He follows Ushijima's lead and sits on the bench to their right. Coach allows them a couple of minutes by substituting them and continuing the training. Tobio tries his best to look away from the game, and avoid the sense of loss blooming in him even for a little while. _It’s just one game._

But he looks forward to training, always does. He takes care of himself so he’d be in the best condition he could be on every training and official games. Injury comes and goes—it's part of volleyball, Tobio knows, but it still stings to be out of the court because of it.

Ushijima kneels in front of him, guiding his injured hand to rest on Tobio's lap as he continues to hold them— as if afraid that doing anything else will hurt. "Rate your pain?"

Tobio takes a moment to respond, takes a moment to feel something else aside from the numbing combination of fear and worry. A moment too long, a second too late. Then a hand squeezes his shoulder, "Tobio, it'll be fine."

He looks up and meets Ushijima's eyes, they stare back at him in confidence and Tobio relaxes, just a little. The fear of being left out of the court even for training still clings to him, however rare they do these days; and it is always such an ugly feeling when it rears its head that he didn't realize how tight he's been holding himself. But the warmth of Ushijima's hand on his shoulders anchors him to the present.

And then Ushijima is cradling his jaw, the corners of his lips lifting into a small smile. "Let's check now. Can you bend your fingers?"

One by one, Tobio bends each finger on his right hand, testing their movements and feeling for any pain. A sting shoots up his arm when he moves his ring finger, and the light wince doesn't escape Ushijima's attention.

"Might be better if you rest for the day. Or we can go to the physician now to have it checked?" Ushijima wraps his ring and pinky finger together, just to lessen the jostling on the injury.

"But the game, you—"

"I want to play with you." The resolve in his voice makes Tobio stop, he stares at the crown of Ushijima's bowed head. His fingers are wrapped securely now, but Ushijima still cradles his hand, holds it like a treasure in both of his. He watches a bead of sweat roll down Ushijima’s forehead, down the slope of his nose, falling onto his lips as he looks up at Tobio. "Right now, you're not in the court. Please let me help you in getting back."

The court doesn’t stop moving, the players still exchanging attacks, the sound of the ball hitting the ground just as loud. But they don’t move far, like Tobio’s fears often tell him they would. They’re still there, behind Ushijima, who is looking at him like he would carry the court back to Tobio and play with him if he so desires.

They stare at each other for a moment, with Tobio still lost for words. He’s never been good at them. Words are difficult, they can make or break a person, and Tobio never did figure out the balance in wielding them unlike Yamaguchi, or even Tsukishima. Actions are better, he thinks; a language he can traverse with ease. Volleyball speaks the language of the body, and Tobio has spent his life speaking just that.

Slowly, he pulls away, moving his hand palm down to hold Ushijima as well. His fingers graze the inside of Ushijima’s wrist, and Tobio feels his heart slow to the beating of Ushijima’s heart. A quiet rhythm—slow and forgiving.

He curls his hand around Ushijima’s much larger hand and nods.

And then they stand together, turn to look one last time at the court, and see Iwaizumi approach them instead. The athletic trainer has a hand on his waist, skimming through the clipboard he’s holding as he approaches them.

“Tobio, how do you feel?”

“Fine,” he tilts his head to the injured hand Ushijima is still cradling. “It’s fine, but it might be best to have it checked.”

“Good, good.” Iwaizumi nods, placing his hand beneath Ushijima’s to look closer. “The physician is waiting for you, I called ahead already and gave them the basic rundown of what happened. Just tell them how it feels, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you back in the court.”

Tobio smiles, “Thank you, senpai, we’ll see you.”

Ushijima held his injured hand on the way to the physician, and then some more when they got there and had it checked up. Tobio follows as they check for movements, listens to the precautions he’s being given. All while feeling more grounded, more focused despite the situation.

“A full rest today would be good,” the doctor says, bandaging the same fingers Ushijima did but extending the wrap to his wrist. “Tomorrow, if there’s still pain, come back here. Is that okay?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Tobio smiles.

Ushijima holds his hand the whole day—as they watch the rest of the training, as Ushijima drives him home after. And Tobio wonders if home could be as simple as holding someone and being held in return.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ushijima says, outside the apartment Tobio is renting. The Tokyo skyline is painted in soft, pastel hues; the night chasing twilight away.

“I’ll see you,” Tobio wonders if now would be the best time to pull his hand away. But Ushijima is still cradling them, holding his hand in the small space between them as if he loathes the very thought of letting go. “Thank you, for taking care of me today.”

Ushijima nods, smiling at him. Tobio burns the image in his mind— of Ushijima’s smile, and his eyes reflecting the skies; he takes as much warmth as he can, in case he doesn’t get to hold Ushijima like this again, in case the distance between them widens and the cold spreads and consumes. “Of course. Goodnight, Tobio.”

“Goodnight, Wakatoshi.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day!!!! hope this was a good read :) 
> 
> also i may not reply to comments quickly, but i enjoy them a lot! so pls feel free to leave some!!  
> ٩(◕‿◕｡)  
> come hang out with me on twt: @aizzzawa_ !


End file.
